Merry Christmas, Fruitloop
by ectogasm
Summary: Here's some yaoi to spread some holiday cheer. A gift to my oldest Bro.


**For my brother~**

**Merry Christmas guys, finally got back into writing a little bit. As much as I hate pride, I must say I'm particularly happy with this one, though I had to rush.. Hope you enjoy it.**

**_Disclaimer_: I obviously do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does.**

_**Rated M: Male/Male intercourse.**_

* * *

"For the last time, no!"

"But Vlad..."

"Don't give me that look, Daniel." Vlad seethed, crossing his arms defensively. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you defile my home with your 'Christmas cheer'"

Danny frowned. In his arms was a box of ornaments and lights, filled to the brim. He had asked his lover to spend the holiday together, which Vlad had immediately jumped on, but there was to be no decorating of any kind. The teen wondered why...it was just a few lights and trinkets. Surely that would've been okay.

As he sighed in defeat, Danny dropped the box on the floor.

"Fine, Uncle Scrooge." And with that, he walked out of the room. Vlad quirked a brow, frowning at the loss of companionship. How could a set of lights, flashing all colors, make someone so happy? _'Especially a teenager.'_The older halfa thought, tapping his foot. _'Normally they wouldn't care...but Daniel...'_

An agitated growl ripped from Vlad's throat as he stood and glared at the holiday box. He heaved it up into his arms and skulked into the den.

"I'll show him Scrooge."

**xxx**

A pleasant chill ran up Danny's spine as he sipped his cocoa. It was snowing again, the falling crystals adding to the inches already resting on the ground. It looked pure, untouched. _'It must be nice...'_ Danny thought, finishing his warm drink. _'to have snow like this every year. Not that Vlad does anything with it.'_

He nearly choked before giggling uncontrollably. The thought of Vlad actually building a snowman or having a snowball fight was laughable.

"Vlad might not be able to," he grinned, "but I certainly can."

**xxx**

Vlad sighed, stepping down from a stool. The den, normally a comfortable color of chestnut and black, was now decorated with all sorts of tinsel and toys. Frames glistened with reds and blues, yellows and greens, while mistletoe hung innocently from the ceiling. Wood burned in his fire place, giving a delightful glow to accompany the shine of colorful lights. Everything was lit, except for a tree that sat in the corner of the room, untouched. Vlad would let the little badger decorate that.

The man grimaced slightly. The decor was awfully bright and cheery, too much for his tastes. But if it made Danny happy, it wasn't so bad...

_'Speaking of Daniel'_ Vlad quickly walked into the next room. He had heard the boy saying he was making hot chocolate and asked if he'd wanted some.

The kitchen was empty.

"Odd..I swear I heard him in here not too long ago..." An empty space caught his eye. Something seemed...off, misplaced. In any normal case, Vlad was sure it wouldn't matter. This time was different, however. A spot behind the door that led to the outside was oddly clean and void of any shoes, or other items that might rest on a rug. Then it struck him.

Danny's boots..his scarf and gloves that were hanging above on a few notches; all were gone. Could it be that he left?

This wouldn't be the first time Danny had left without saying anything, though it was when he and Vlad had first started seeing each other. Danny was still confused and unsure then, thinking that his feelings for the older man were wrong. That was quickly forgotten, however.

Vlad opened the door that led to a smaller porch. It was almost void, a haze of snow drifting over Vlad's vision.

"Vlad!"

The man looked over in surprise as relief filled him. Danny ran towards him, a grin plastered on his face. His cheeks were red, as was his nose, and his breath came out in short pants. Traces of snow laced his hair and eyelashes, giving the idea he'd been buried in the fluffy substance. Vlad smiled, outstretching his arms to catch the teen. Danny's cold skin was instantly.

"My boy, you're freezing!" Vlad gasped lightly. "What have you been doing out here?"

Danny laughed. "Building a snowman. Wanna help?"

"Help..?"

"Sure. I mean..if you know how to build a snowman..." Danny mumbled quietly, though his voice was anything but innocent. Vlad huffed, setting the boy back down on his feet. "And what makes you think I don't know how?"

"Please Vlad. Playing with snow is 'far too childish' as you would put it." grinned the teenage halfa.

"Is that a challenge, little badger?" Vlad smirked, transforming to his ghostly form. Two rings of energy drifted over his body, changing his white hair and mane to jet black. His skin became a pale blue and his eyes a crimson red. Danny chuckled and followed the notion.

"Very much so, Uncy Vlad~"

**xxx**

"...M-maybe we should go i-inside now?" Danny shivered, dusting off any snow on his clothing. He and Vlad had went all out with their play. The teen was proved horribly wrong when he thought Vlad couldn't have any fun with snow. The sun was now setting, ending the day and beginning the evening.

"Let's."

Vlad took his lover's hand, quickly pulling him to the warmth of his home. With a sigh, Danny shed his coat and scarf, along with his gloves. He was relieved to be back inside, hidden away from the brisk cold of the outdoors.

"Daniel."

"Hm?"

"I want to show you something." Vlad beckoned over to him. Danny tilted his head curiously before strolling over, glancing through the frame of Vlad's den. His eyes widened as his sight rested on a room filled with holiday lights and a Christmas tree. "Vlad I- you...you did this?"

Vlad nodded, walking into the room, Danny following him.

"I thought you hated this kind of thing?"

"I could make some exceptions for you, Daniel." He smiled. "You get to decorate the tree, though."

"Yes! Thank you, Vlad!" Danny grinned and kissed the man's cheek before dashing to the tree and grabbing the box underneath it.

"There, all done."

"What about the star?"

"Oh...right." Danny looked around hastily, spotting the five-pointed shape covered in tinsel. Vlad watched, amused, as the teen now in his ghost form floated above the tree and placed the star on the tip. He giggled and fell back to the ground. "Now it's done."

"Bravo."

"Somehow I think you're being sarcastic..." Danny turned with a small smile. "Are you?"

"Is there a time where you don't think I'm using sarcasm?" Vlad rolled his eyes, taking his stand next to the boy. "I'm serious, it's looks nice."

"Thanks."

"However..there's something in this room you've overlooked."

"What's that?" Danny glanced warily around. The tree was decorated from top to bottom, lights hung from the corners and the framing of the room. A fire was burning...what could've been missed? "Everything seems to be here...Vlad?"

Vlad hummed, almost to himself. His eyes flicked upwards. Danny's eyes followed. He immediately blushed, gasping at the romantic hint. Hanging above the two men was the mistletoe Vlad had hung earlier. "Not that observant, are we?"

"S-shut up Vla-" Danny tried to finish, but his lips were captured in a light, feathery kiss. It wasn't long until Danny responded, a tongue roughly thrusting into his mouth and hands roughly grabbing his hips and dragging him closer. It wasn't unlike Vlad to be rough, and it was one of the things the teen loved about him. He loved a good fight. This kiss became more demanding, more so that when they finally broke apart, both men were panting. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.." Danny suggested as another kiss was stolen from him.

Vlad looked at him thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, is it not?" Danny nodded. "Then I'll fuck you under the tree."

"W-what? You can't be serious!"

"Oh? The idea is rather appealing to me, young Daniel." Vlad purred, pushing Danny back against a wall. It was like a shock to his entire system as the younger man's jaw opened, allowing him access.

Danny shivered and groaned as a hand slid down his chest and cupped his groin. Their tongues met, sliding, tangling together and he was melting, every last corner of his body feeling the intoxicating touch. Soon his knees gave out and he slowly slid to the flow, Vlad following him.

"Vlad..! Please-oh God..."

"Already begging? Oh, Daniel." Vlad smirked, his deep voice reverberated through their point of contact. His fingers toyed with the rim of the young halfa's pants, causing the other to whine and buck his hips. Losing his patience, Vlad quickly undid Danny's jeans, dragging them off the slim legs. It was incredible how smooth the teen's legs were, having barely any hair on them at all. His shirt was the next to go. Danny pushed himself up, helping the man remove his own clothing. The shirt slid easily over his head, leaving his frame nude and open. "Ugh please " Danny gasped. The plea came out as a whimper as a hand pressed harder, rubbing insistently against the crotch of his shorts where his cock was already beginning to harden, heat pooling dangerously.

"Please what?"

"Uhg, Vlad, s-stop teasing me!"

Vlad leaned in, nipping at the boy's jaw. He whispered, his voice low and captivating.

"Tell me what you want." He loved to make Danny beg.

"Please I want you." his voice was broken, thick with fire. Warm lips caressed his own, the gentle touch at odds with the white haired man's previous force and he was allowed to wrap his hands around those strong shoulders, pressing forward as their lips slid together. Vlad rubbed his thumb over the boy's nipple roughly a few times, then dipped his head and licked the other one with the flat of his tongue. As the younger boy squirmed and keened beneath him, he growled, then hissed as his lover grabbed his shirt and sat up.

Danny blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Clothes, off."

Vlad smiled, taking one last lick at Danny's chest.

"Why don't you take them off for me?"

"I..o-okay..." Danny hesitated before fumbling with the buttons. He winced when his hands were gripped. "Aah."

"Don't worry about my shirt, Daniel. Just go ahead and" Vlad positioned Danny's hands on either side of his shirt. "rip it open."

Danny did what he was told. The sound of buttons popping startled him at first, but he was pleased to see the man's bare chest. He was tone, muscular. Unusually fit for a man that would be the age of 42. Of course, the ectoplasm in their DNA had slowed the aging process tremendously.

"And you call me a tease...Just look at you."

Vlad eyed the boy below him. His lips were parted, exhaling light gasps of air. A healthy blush stained his cheeks, while his eyes gleamed with mirth, half lidded. His skin glistened with a coat of sweat, making the image even more arousing.

"Vla..Vlad, I can't take anymore. Just do it." Danny pleaded again. Vlad nodded and stripped himself and Danny of the rest of their clothing. Both now lay in their prime. Vlad's hand lingered for a moment before taking a few strokes of Daniel's weeping cock. The boy shivered, gasping in delight and arching his back, drawing more friction against his member. He felt the long fingers of the man hovering over him stroke his entrance lightly before pushing in.

"Aagh!" Danny winced out, chocking on a pained sob. Vlad shushed him gently, easing away any discomfort. He inserted a second, then a third finger, stretching the walls. The warm tightness gripped around his fingers, drawing a low groan from the gentleman's lips. Beneath his fingers he felt the bundle of nerves that would make the boy scream in ecstasy, and Danny did just did.

"Oh God, VLAD!"

Vlad expertly jabbed at that one spot, drawing cries and groans of heated pleasure from the ghost boy as he sank his canines into the neck of his lover. His pace quickened, nearly losing all control.

"V-Vlad, Vlad slow down.."

"No."

"I'm..gonna-hah...gonna..!" Danny warned, breathless.

"It's alright. Go ahead and come."

"N-no! Aah!" His vision blanked out, seeing the stars and heavens as bliss shuddered his young body. The milky substance spilled over Vlad's hand.

The man removed his fingers from Danny's sheath, grabbing a tube of lubricant and quickly readied himself. One finished, he positioned himself, leaning over to place a small feathery kiss over the boy's eyelids. "Are you ready?" Vlad asked, his voice thick with lust.

Danny nodded and spread his legs, whimpering with impatience. He let out a hoarse scream as he was penetrated fully, raising his hips to drive the cock deeper inside him. It hurt, but there was always that underlying pleasure that erupted from his being. Always.

Vlad snarled, feeling the walls close around his member as he dragged it back out, just to push in again. He repeated the motion, the cries from his counterpart encouraging him to move faster, thrust harder, deeper.

"Oh..! Vlad.." Danny groaned roughly. "Vlad! Vlad!"

"That's right," Vlad hissed against his throat. "Scream for me, Little Badger"

Danny whimpered, the heat below his navel coiling up. Vlad stifled his moan, quickly rubbing the head of Danny's erection with his thumb.

"Hah..ahn...More."

Vlad obeyed, gripping that lad's hip with bruising strength and quickening the pace. "Daniel..!"

For the second time, Danny saw the universe in all it's glory, a sudden gasp of his lover's name erupting from his lips as he spilled himself on his and Vlad's stomach. It wasn't before long until Vlad lost himself completely and released his seed inside the boy, the warm liquid shuddering the both of them. He exhaled softly, pulling himself out to rest beside Danny. He stretched his reach to the couch where a blanket lay folded neatly, dragging it over their exhausted bodies, settling down for a post-coital snooze.

"Hey..."

"Hm?" The man hummed at the sound of the younger's tired voice.

"It's after midnight."

Vlad glanced at his clock above the fireplace. "So it is..." Danny smiled, turning his gaze to meet Vlad's eyes.

"Merry Christmas...Fruitloop."

* * *

**It's been a while since I've written anything..so I'm a bit stale. Ah well. **

**Hope you enjoyed, Louie. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
